


Taking Over Me

by netflixbrowsing



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, according to my friend, i guess, it doesn't have a happy ending btw, it's so intense it makes ur balls itch and pussy quiver, kind of, maybe kihyun is satan instead, re-upload bc i'm paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixbrowsing/pseuds/netflixbrowsing
Summary: Ever since Kihyun's wings were clipped and he was sent to Hell, he had detested God, along with any creatures that served him. More specifically, the angels that were once his family—the angel that he once loved.





	Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/SADISMHURTS/status/1064699766238576642?s=20) tweet. The title is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8K2QRwKq54) song because I couldn't think of a better title. Kind of smut-writing practice. Also, this is my first work on here, so bear with me. I think it's actually pretty decent if you ignore the plot holes.

Rebelling was the thing Kihyun did best.

Well, not just Kihyun, but all demons. That was a demon's whole shtick—they didn't become fallen angels because they sat around and obeyed every single one of God's orders. Being rebellious was essentially in their blood. The only orders they followed were Satan's, but that was only because he'd obliterate them if they didn't. Satan was not only feared by his demons, though, he was also respected and admired.

While demons were Satan's subordinates, they all still had an insatiable lust for power. Which is probably why, when they were sent on missions to Earth, they tended to overstay their welcome.

Kihyun had been on Earth for several months now, and he was dragging out his assignment as much as possible, "accidentally" tormenting the wrong humans from time to time. In a way, humans fascinated them. The way the reacted to pain, how unbelievably selfish some of them were, the lengths they would go to for their loved ones—it was all very entertaining to Kihyun. He primarily enjoyed the pain and selfishness, though.

Right now, however, Kihyun was taking a break from tormenting and found himself downing copious amounts of alcohol at a local club instead. He was accompanied by his close friend, Minhyuk, but Kihyun wasn't sure if accompanied was the right word, since his friend had barely spoken to him all night, too preoccupied with seducing human girls.

"Aren't you with that new kid now? Joohyun, or something?" Kihyun somewhat shouted over the loud music, an eyebrow raised at Minhyuk when he walked up to find his friend sucking on a girl's neck, his hands groping at her ass.

Minhyuk pulled away and gave Kihyun a puzzled look before sending the girl away. "Jooheon, and I mean, yeah, but we're  _ demons _ , Kihyun. It's not like we'll get punished in Hell for all eternity if we aren't monogamous." He let out a small giggle before continuing, his tone turning into a whine. "Plus, Jooheon's stuck in Hell right now until he gets an assignment, so I won't be able to fuck hi—"

"Alright, alright." Kihyun put his hands up abruptly, not in the mood to hear about all of the things the two demons do to each other behind closed doors or otherwise. "I'm gonna go get another drink."

And with that, he sauntered back to the bar.

One of the few things that actually sucked about the supernatural life was his body's higher tolerance to things like alcohol. Sometimes, Kihyun felt like he spent hours hunched over a bar, trying so hard to get drunk to little or no avail. Tonight, sadly, was no different.

After inhaling several more glasses of whiskey and barely feeling any less burdened, the demon decided to leave the club to have a different kind of fun. He shrugged on his coat and made his way to the exit, but a hand around his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

It was Minhyuk. "Listen, you know I support you no matter what, and I'm all for you embracing your demonic tendencies," he sighed, "but you have to remember that God can still punish us. Of course, like I said earlier, he won't give a shit if you fuck multiple people, but Kihyun—"

Cutting his friend off once again, Kihyun quickly pushed open the club's doors and left.

Kihyun felt like God had been punishing him his whole life, even after he was sent to Hell. It couldn't get any worse.

Although, as he stepped outside and heard the pleasant sound of a human screaming, the demon felt less like he was being punished. He took a deep breath in, enjoying the cool night air, then set off to find the source of the screaming.

You'd think that if a demon heard someone calling out for help between shrill screams, they'd turn a blind eye. On the contrary, Kihyun felt drawn to human screams like a moth to a flame solely because when humans screamed like  _ that _ , there was usually someone worse to punish.

It was probably because they were once angels, but most demons didn't enjoy seeing innocent people get wrongfully tortured, or experience pain they didn't deserve. While some did enjoy torturing anyone and everyone, there was a greater satisfaction that came with punishing those that deserved punishment.

Therefore, when Kihyun turned the corner into an alley and saw a petite girl being pinned to the ground by a man much bigger and, frankly quite ugly, his blood boiled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kihyun asked, nonchalantly leaning against a brick wall, his arms folded in front of his chest. The man whipped his head around to look at him, his eyes wild and afraid at first, but that quickly went away and he let out a genuine laugh, which echoed through the alley. His reaction made sense even to Kihyun, who was a lot smaller than the man.

Kihyun chuckled in response and continued when the fear returned to the man's eyes. Horns slowly protruded from the top of Kihyun's head and his brown eyes changed to crimson. Stretching out his arms, he wiggled his fingers in front of him so the man could watch his nails grow and sharpen into fine points.

The man's jaw dropped and he backed up against the wall at the end of the alley, the girl easily escaping, running past Kihyun and out of the alley. Kihyun gave the man a devilish grin.

"Now, let's have some fun."

The demon took his time walking toward him, basking in the man's whimpered apologies.

Kihyun crouched in front of the man and noticed how beads of sweat had already begun to roll down his bald head, so he paused to let the fear build up a little bit more.

"Next time, maybe don't try to assault an innocent girl?" Kihyun suggested, tilting his head to the side as he thought to himself. "Oh, wait... There won't be a next time." The demon snickered and leisurely curled his fingers inward. His pointed nails broke the man's skin and pushed into his skull at an agonizingly slow pace. Or, at least, Kihyun guessed it was agonizing due to his horrified screams. The human's hands shot up and clutched Kihyun's sides, desperately trying to push him away, but Kihyun didn't budge.

Kihyun suddenly gasped and retracted his claws, blood quickly seeping out of small holes in the man's head. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is supposed to be a punishment, but I'm already about to kill you. Silly me." With a sigh, he wiped his hands off on the man's shirt and stood up. "Let's see..." His gaze scanned the alleyway until it landed on a steel pipe in the corner.

"Hm... That'll do." He said to himself, then picked up the pipe and weighed it in his hand, twirling it around to get a feel for it. "Fair warning," he turned to the man who now had tears streaming down his face, mixing in with the sweat and blood, "this is gonna hurt."

Then, the demon swung the pipe down onto the human's knee in one motion, relishing in the way his bones cracked underneath steel. The action must've surprised the man because his scream broke into an ugly sob halfway through and he leaned forward. He clutched onto his shattered knee as soon as Kihyun pulled the pipe away, which only caused more of his blood to leave his body. The demon figured it had to hurt since his supernatural status gave him some supernatural strength as well.

"Oh, come on..." Kihyun groaned out when the man just did not stop sobbing. "When you decide to do something bad, you gotta be prepared to pay for it." The demon  _ tsk _ ed at him and the man looked up with pleading eyes. "Okay, just one more hit and I'll put you out of your misery."

He raised the pipe once more, blowing air through his nostrils as he prepared himself, then he swung and—

"Kihyun."

He stopped mid-swing, the pipe instantly falling from his hands and clanging against the concrete below.

Kihyun had not heard that voice for many years. He never thought he would hear it again.  _ Never. _

"Hoseok...?" He whispered out, ever-so-slowly turning around to see if the owner of the voice was really who he thought it was.

When he locked eyes with him, Kihyun wasn't sure if he felt happy, sad, angry, or all of the above.

There was Hoseok, standing a couple feet away from him with his clasped behind his back and staring at him with a stern expression, his lips pressed together in a slight frown. Just like the day Kihyun last saw him. After all of these years, he hadn't changed one bit. Of course, why would he be different? He hadn't been stripped of everything he was and sent to rot in Hell for the rest of his life.

With that thought, Kihyun's whole body quivered with rage. "What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here?" He ground out through gritted teeth.

In response to Kihyun's reaction, the angel shrunk back a little, his gaze darting to the ground. "I— Father sent me here. To, um, stop you, I suppose..."

Kihyun let out a dry laugh. "You suppose?"

"Kihyun, you can't keep torturing— _ killing _ —whoever you want. Eventually, you need to complete your assignment and go back to... To..."

"To where, Hoseok?" Kihyun took a step forward. "You mean Hell? The place God sent us when he clipped the wings of hundreds of angels and cast us out?"

He stepped forward again and Hoseok opened his mouth to speak, but Kihyun continued, fueled by rage and tons of other emotions that he kept bottled up for years. "Who the fuck is he— No, who the fuck are  _ you _ ," he jabbed at the angel's chest with his finger, "to tell me what to do? I haven't seen you in a few thousand fucking years. I haven't seen you since God tore my wings from me, and you stood by and did absolutely fucking  _ nothing _ . Hate to break it to you, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a demon now. I've been a demon for quite some time, so why would I listen to a damn angel?"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Kihyun noticed the man from before trying to crawl past and escape the clutches of death. So, as if to make a point, he picked the human up by his throat, slammed his back against the brick wall, and extended his nails.

"Kihyun, don't!" Hoseok made a move toward the demon, but he was cut off by a fiery glare.

"Don't what? Do this?"

Kihyun's nails punctured the man's throat and sank into his flesh like he was made of butter. The man tried to yell, but he began choking on the blood that almost immediately filled his throat. Kihyun vaguely registered Hoseok telling him to stop and it tugged at his heart, something small in the back of his head telling him to listen to the angel, but he ignored it. To top it all off, he tightened his grip on the human's throat and pulled back roughly, ripping the organ out of his body, blood splattering onto his face and shirt.

He heard Hoseok gasp behind him and turned around, dropping the body and whatnot onto the ground. "See? I don't have to listen to you anymore." The demon pushed past the angel and walked away, leaving him in the alley.

 

 

He kept walking until he reached his apartment complex where he ignored his questioning neighbors and immediately locked himself in his apartment. "This has to be a fucking nightmare, or something..." He muttered, leaning his forehead against the wooden door.

"Or something." A familiar voice perked up behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kihyun grumbled, hitting his head on the door once before turning around and heading straight for the bathroom, ignoring the angel's presence. With a glance in the mirror, he noticed his horns were gone and his eyes were back to their normal color. He wasn't sure when that happened, but it was probably just before he left the alley.

After discarding his jacket and shirt, he turned on the sink and began washing the blood off his skin. "Do you... need any help?" Hoseok asked, gingerly poking his head into the room. Kihyun angrily scrubbed at his neck with a hand towel until it was almost raw, then he slammed his hand down on the porcelain sink and let out an annoyed sigh.

"No, Hoseok, I don't need any help. Especially not  _ yours _ ." He spat out, hanging his head.

"Please, Kihyun..." Hoseok spoke softly, like he was afraid Kihyun would break, though he already had once before. Reaching up cautiously, the angel placed his hand on the demon's back, between the two ugly scars that lined his shoulder blades.

Kihyun abruptly turned around and pushed him away. "Don't touch me." He narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe you're just gonna act like everything's normal. Like this isn't the first time we're even seeing each other in thousands of years. Like you didn't betray me."

Hoseok took in a shaky breath. Or was it a sigh? Kihyun couldn't tell. "I didn't betray you."

"Bullshit! That's complete bullshit, Hoseok, and you know it." Kihyun stared at the angel incredulously. "Even if you didn't mean to, you betrayed me. I loved you. I loved you so fucking much and I thought you loved me, too, but I guess not. Because when the person you love is being ripped apart in front of you, you don't just stand there doing  _ nothing _ ." Tears welled up in the demon's eyes as he recalled the memory and he looked away, trying to blink the tears away.

"You sided with Lucifer, Kihyun. There was nothing I could do."

That made Kihyun glare daggers at him. "Fuck you. You could've sided with him, too, but you chose not to. You chose to watch me suffer."

"No, I didn't!" Hoseok said, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. "I wanted to side with Lucifer, okay? I promise you, I did, but you know how much God values me. He told me if I sided with Lucifer to be with you, he would kill you and make me watch. I didn't have a choice. He threatened your life..."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Practically died that day nonetheless." He couldn't lie, though, what Hoseok said stirred something in his heart—something Kihyun hadn't even thought about in, well, thousands of years. Hope.

"That's why I'm here now. You have to stop being so reckless, or else he'll... He'll get rid of you."

The demon scoffed and left the room, trying his best to push down all of the feelings that bubbled up and threatened to boil over like a pot of water. "Why do you care so much? You've been doing perfectly fine without me this whole time." He said with a sigh, going into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He was alone for a moment, and he took his time sipping on a glass of bourbon.

Until Hoseok came in and smacked the glass out of his hand.

Kihyun was about to yell at the so-called angel, but he beat him to it. "Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me?" Hoseok asked, his expression stern. Hope lingered behind his eyes.

It remained silent for several moments after, Kihyun refusing to speak and Hoseok wordlessly begging him to. Of course, the demon still had feelings for the angel. How could he not? They never spent a moment apart when they were in Heaven together, so sure that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Kihyun took this opportunity to study his former lover's face. Now that he saw him properly in the light of his apartment, he could see that Hoseok had, in fact, changed. He still looked overwhelming beautiful, but his face seemed drained of all happiness—of all life. He looked so unbelievably tired. It made Kihyun's heart ache.

Fuck it.

The demon reached forward and gently took the angel's face in his hands. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know his expression had gone soft because Hoseok's did as well. He looked surprised now, eyes wide.

He crashed their lips together.

It was like the past several thousand years never happened, like they were still two angels deeply in love in Heaven. They remained perfectly in sync despite not seeing each other for  _ years. _

Kihyun stepped toward Hoseok, the latter stepping backward until his back hit the wall and he gasped into the kiss. The demon took this opportunity to slip his tongue past the angel's lips, his hands leaving Hoseok's cheeks, trailing lower and lower until they found the belt that held up his slacks.

He then pulled away from the kiss, looking at Hoseok as if he was asking for permission. Demons did have  _ some _ manners after all.

"Ki..." The angel whined out, "I've missed you so much... Please just fucking touch me. Burn your touch into my skin. Make me feel like someone else. Make me yours again." He stared into Kihyun's eyes, pleading and wanting. There was also a little something a demon knew all too well. Lust.

"I have to warn you, though, I've learned a thing or two while fraternizing with humans for the last several thousand years." Kihyun replied with an eyebrow quirked up, his lips curled into a smirk.

" _ Fuck,  _ I don't care. You can do whatever you want to me."

Then, Kihyun hoisted the angel up and Hoseok wrapped his legs around his waist, allowing the demon to carry him to the bedroom. Once there, Kihyun ungracefully dropped the angel onto his bed and sent a wink in his direction. "Take off your clothes." He stood and watched at the end of his bed as Hoseok kicked off his pants along with his underwear (Kihyun did the same), then sat up on his knees, already hard cock pressing up against his belly, and began unbuttoning his shirt. He took his time with that part, going so tortuously slow that Kihyun almost ripped the damned thing off.

When Hoseok was done, Kihyun made a spinning motion with his finger and he turned around, still sitting up. The demon snickered at him and climbed onto the bed. With one hand, he grabbed onto the nape of the man's neck and pushed him down. "C'mon, we did this enough times before for you to know the drill, baby." Hoseok's head now turned to the side, Kihyun noticed a sly grin gracing his features.

The demon shook his head in an endearing manner, then leaned over to retrieve lube and a condom from his nightstand. Hoseok noticed the square little packet and grabbed his wrist. "I want to  _ feel you _ , Kihyun." His words made goosebumps trail up Kihyun's arms and he returned the condom to the drawer. They couldn't get STDs anyway, Kihyun usually only used a condom to spare himself from having to clean up a mess on his sheets.

Setting the bottle of lube aside for now, the demon leaned back on his ankles, his hands latching onto the angel's ass and spreading his cheeks. Hoseok watched him from over his shoulder as he leaned down and licked a stripe over his hole. "What are you—"

Not allowing Hoseok to continue, Kihyun's tongue brushed over Hoseok's hole again so it was slick with spit, then it pushed inside.

Hoseok choked up on his own moan, low and airy. He turned his head to the side and pressed his face into the crease of his arm, his sounds now muffled by Kihyun's mattress. Kihyun hummed against him, shallowly thrusting his tongue in and out of his taut ring of muscle. Every time his tongue filled the angel's puckered hole, Kihyun relished in the sounds he made.

The demon stopped suddenly, earning a whimper from the angel.

"Have you not been with anyone else, my dear angel?" Kihyun asked, his mouth trailing upward, pressing soft, barely-there kisses along Hoseok's spine. "You're so fucking tight." He whispered before licking the shell of Hoseok's ear.

With Kihyun now leaning over him, chest to back, Hoseok could feel the demon's cock pressed between his cheeks and he shuddered, squirming his hips to gain some friction. His actions caused Kihyun to give him a disapproving hum.

"And you're still such a slut for my cock, aren't you?"

Kihyun sat back and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers and onto the angel's fluttering hole. Hoseok groaned while Kihyun stretched him, almost sounding annoyed the longer the process went on. "I don't wanna hurt you, baby." The demon pulled three of his fingers out of the angel, watching with mild amusement as his hole clenched around nothing.

"Please, Kihyun..." The angel moaned out, turning his head a little to look at the demon, eyes filling with frustrated tears. "Please..."

Taking his own cock in hand, Kihyun spread lube onto himself before lining up with Hoseok's entrance. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." He pushed forward, bottoming out in one smooth motion, and a small gasp left his lips. Kihyun had been with loads of people since he was sent to Hell. It was all part of a demon's fun. Not one person felt as right as Hoseok did. It felt like Heaven, to put it simply.

Hoseok, surprisingly, took all of him in without any complaints.

Kihyun took it as a sign to keep going. Thrusting himself in and out of the angel's tight body, the demon leaned forward and kissed between his shoulder blades. Hoseok was already a moaning mess, back arching, the tip of his cock brushing against Kihyun's sheets.

When Kihyun straightened up, he took Hoseok's hips in his hands and pushed down slightly, Hoseok's thighs spreading apart. This allowed Kihyun's cock to reach further inside him, brushing against his prostate with each thrust.

The angel whimpered loudly, almost squealed, and Kihyun's bedroom filled with a new form of light.

Looking down, the demon's hips faltered for a moment when he saw that the angel's wings had made an appearance. They were such a pure form of white that they glowed in the otherwise dimly lit room. A small part of the demon burned with jealousy, but he was mostly in awe. He hadn't seen an angel's wings in so long.

He noticed the wings start to fold up, which meant Hoseok was probably trying to retract them. Kihyun removed one of his hands from Hoseok's hips and reached forward, roughly grabbing at a feathered wing. "Would you look at that? Poor angel can't fly away now." He teased, tugging on the wing until Hoseok allowed it to unfurl again, the angel letting out a shaky breath.

Kihyun then saw Hoseok reach down to grab onto his cock and let the wing go to bring his hand back up, holding Hoseok's wrists together above his head. "Keep them there," growled the demon. Kihyun bent his arm around Hoseok's waist and leisurely started pumping his cock, helping the angel near his climax.

However, when Hoseok started mumbling that he was close, Kihyun formed a ring with his thumb and index finger and tightened his fingers around the base of Hoseok's cock. The angel inhaled sharply, squirming once more in the demon's grasp.

Before Kihyun could tease him again, Hoseok pushed him off, the demon's cock slipping out of him as he landed on his back from the force. He looked apologetic at first, but then the angel took his cock in hand, lined it up with himself, and sank down onto the demon, his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of Kihyun's torso. Hoseok hummed in satisfaction as he was filled again, his precum leaking out onto Kihyun's stomach, eyes closed and head tilted back.

Kihyun stared up at him. With the angel's wings spread out like that while he fucked himself on Kihyun's cock, he truly looked ethereal.

Then, Hoseok was coming undone, releasing himself on the demon's chest and stomach, sharp moans rising a couple octaves. Kihyun hadn't realized how close he was as well until the angel, clenched down on him.

Pulling Hoseok closer by the nape of his neck, Kihyun attached their lips. They kissed sloppily while Kihyun thrust up, desperate for his own release. When it finally came, Hoseok stayed firmly on top of him, milking Kihyun dry as he filled him.

The demon sighed into the kiss and pulled away, allowing his head to tip over the edge of his bed. "God..." He breathed out, which caused the angel to chuckle, rolling off of him. Kihyun hazily left the bed, returning with a couple towels to clean him and Hoseok off. When he was finished, the two cuddled up together underneath Kihyun's sheets, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.

The demon finally felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

 

 

Sadly, however, all good things must come to an end.

When Kihyun woke up in the morning, he was alone. At least, he thought he was at first, already feeling his heart sink.

Hope sprouted once more in his chest, though, upon hearing Hoseok's voice coming from outside his bedroom. He sounded different, like he wasn't the same Hoseok the demon remembered, but Kihyun brushed it off, still hopeful.

He got up, put on his boxers from the day prior, then walked out of his room. He was about to enter the living room, where he assumed Hoseok was, when he saw Hoseok standing there, staring up at the ceiling while he spoke, and stopped in his tracks. Kihyun pressed his back against the wall to evade the angel's sight, listening in on what he was saying.

"Are you sure? I mean, just leaving him here after we had sex doesn't seem like a very good punishment..."

Kihyun could've sworn his heart swelled up into his throat in that moment.

He felt everything slow down, his whole world growing numb for a second, and his head spun, lolling forward.

He couldn't believe it, but he could. He wanted so desperately to be reunited with Hoseok and live happily ever after—to have hope again. Part of him would always love Hoseok, but deep down, he knew that the Hoseok he loved died a long time ago. Or, at least, the idea of Hoseok that he had. He knew the angel's excuse for not following him to Hell was complete and utter bullshit, but he ignored it because he still felt  _ something _ for the angel.

God couldn't kill Kihyun because he was created by him. He couldn't kill his own creations. He didn't have the heart. If he did, he would've killed Lucifer and every single one of his supporters instead of banishing them to Hell.

Rage filled Kihyun's veins, taking of his mind, taking over  _ him _ .

He turned on his heel and went back into his bedroom, searching for a specific knife—a dagger that was forged for the sole purpose of harming angels and demons. It was the only thing that could truly harm them.

Kihyun heard Hoseok continue talking in the living room, muttering something that he figured was somewhere along the lines of, "Oh, shit, he's awake." Heard the angel's feet padding against the wooden floor of his apartment.

Thankfully, right before Hoseok entered the bedroom, Kihyun found the knife and quickly turned to face the angel, hiding it behind his back. "Oh," Hoseok smiled at him, "you're awake!" He spoke cheerfully. Everything felt like a lie to Kihyun now, but he played it off like he didn't have a clue.

He returned the smile and stood up as Hoseok neared him, leaning in like he intended to peck the angel's lips. Instead, he swung the dagger forward, aiming for his abdomen.

Kihyun gasped when the knife actually stabbed into the angel's flesh and started to laugh out of relief, but was cut off by a fist connecting with the side of his face. So, maybe one stab wound wouldn't be enough to kill an angel. Surprisingly, Kihyun had never killed an angel before, let alone the love of his life.

Kihyun felt himself spinning, then his airflow was cut off as Hoseok wrapped an arm around his throat. Out of shock, he dropped the dagger, screaming at himself in his head to  _ fight _ .

The angel dragged the demon out into the hallway as he continued to choke him, but was thrown off (literally) when Kihyun leaned forward, throwing him over his shoulder. Although definitely more petite than the buff angel, the demon had always been stronger.

Kihyun stumbled into the bathroom and leaned against the sink. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he noticed that his horns were fully extended. He didn't have much time to admire himself, though, because Hoseok suddenly appeared by his side. The angel situated a hand at the back of the demon's head, pushed his head forward, and slammed it into the mirror with a grunt. Blood immediately dripped down Kihyun's face and pooled into the sink.

Well, he imagined that last part.

Briskly turning around, he punched the angel in the gut, in the same spot where he had stabbed the knife, then slipped past him while he was distracted. He went back into his bedroom to retrieve the dagger, but was yanked back by a hand that held onto one of his horns. Cursing under his breath, he dragged the angel forward with him, trying so hard to get closer to the dagger.

Hoseok was faster, though, and grabbed the knife before Kihyun had the chance.

He made a move to slit Kihyun's throat, but the demon was faster, and he reached up, wrapping his hand around the blade. It cut into his palm and blood oozed onto the floor. His actions surprised the angel, and the demon took the opportunity to rip his horn out of his grasp.

Then, he took hold of Hoseok's wrist with his other hand and brought his bloodied hand up to the angel's face, smearing the blood onto his skin and into his eyes. Hoseok reacted by stabbing the knife up blindly despite Kihyun's grip on his wrist.

The knife cut into Kihyun's side. He only snickered in response.

"My own wings were ripped from me, Hoseok. Do you think a little cut is gonna throw me off?" He was taunting the angel, his lips spread into a sick grin, eyes blazing red.

Hoseok, filled with fear, shook Kihyun's hand off his wrist and threw the knife across the room. Kihyun knew he was trying to distract him for a chance to fly back to Heaven, so he humored him by taking the bait.

The angel ran out of the room and into the living room where he could step out onto the terrace and leave.

He was real close to getting away, too, wings out as his hand made contact with the door that led to the terrace. Kihyun was faster than he anticipated, though.

In an instant, the demon latched onto one of his wings and pulled him back, then shoved him onto the floor. "Man, you angels are too soft." Kihyun shook his head slowly as he knelt down, straddling the angel's back. His knees pressed against Hoseok's arms, keeping him from flailing around.

The angels wings fluttered rapidly as he tried his best to escape to no avail.

"Now, Hoseok, I get to show  _ you _ what it feels like."

Kihyun wrapped an arm around both of the angel's wings, squishing them against his chest. Then, he pressed the blade of the knife down onto Hoseok's back and began sawing away, blood splattering everywhere as he struggled against Kihyun's grip. He made sure to go extra slow. He wanted the angel to suffer like he did.

Honestly, Hoseok's screams had always been like music to his ears. Once screams of pleasure, now screams of pain. It didn't make a difference to the demon, the angel's screams sounded beautiful either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this trash!


End file.
